Jadelyn Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? Pet peeves are all the males in every game system that assume you can't play because you are a girl (or wouldn't want to for the same reason) Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? I started playing by myself but when my fiance' and I hooked up, he played too so now we play together. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? We play whatever we like, but when we dungeon we play classes that work together What has been your favourite mmo? I've played WoW for 5 years, I'm looking forward to the change. What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... I'm the guild Mom, mostly because I'm the co-leader so I suppose order keeper too. Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? I formed my own guild, we wanted a base for our roleplay to get it started so I got us up and going, we've got 9 guildies from our other guild set up and pre-ordered already. Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, into the whole guild housing and player housing thing? LOVE IT! With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? HUGE! I can't say enough how pleased I am in the story driven game I've seen from Bioware so far. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? Anything that provides organization is key to me, calenders, different ways to view guildies and their personal progression (in crafts and what have you) What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? Honestly, I'm really happy with the whole package. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? So incredibly thrilled. I love the idea of building relationships with npc's rather than them just standing there and saying the occasional humorous catch phrase. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? Not I! I'd rather a good mix, half my friends in my current guild are guys anyway. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I am soooo pumped. I have toons with bags and banks maxed out on WoW and there just isn't enough space to put more. I'm hoping to see some kind of guild vault for this also because its really handy for helping guildies get up profs and so on as well We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? Honestly, I just deal. I'm the leadger of a guild on two systems now (one that's been around for as long as I've played the game and is the longest standing on our server for some time.) I really just ignore the nay sayers. Some people just need something to complain about, ya know? Back to Index Category:Opinion